Remember?
by Tamika DanarDraco
Summary: Tai takes Matt on a trip down memory lane, with some unexpected results, Taito Fluff


Disclaimer: not mine! Yada, yada, yada.

Warnings: Try… Fluffy Taito?

Summary: Tai takes Matt on a trip down memory lane, with unexpected results.

A/N: This is a two-year 'Wedding' (ha! I said wedding in instead of 'Life Partnership') anyway… it's a two-year WEDDING anniversary ficcy for Davis and Nathan, aka Dai & Nai. I'm going up to see them on Monday and, AND I've been invited to Dai's sister's lesbian WEDDING. See the girls let me say WEDDING!

Remember?

I lay curled up in his arms, his warmth making me feel sleepy. Very sleepy. It's not often I feel this relaxed around someone else. Of course Tai's the only exception. Tai… my boyfriend. My everything.

"Remember the first time we kissed?" he asked me softly.

"Hummm…" I mumbled, how could I forget that! It was Mimi's birthday party, I got drunk. Very drunk. I'd been depressed for ages cause I was in love with Tai and was convinced he would hate me. I never stopped to think there could be the chance that he loved me back. Mimi made us play spin the bottle, even me, and she knew just how pissed I was. It takes a lot of alcohol to get me drunk, let alone _that _drunk.

Of course when I spun the bottle it landed on Tai. So I didn't have much choice, I had to kiss him, not that I'm complaining or anything. He freaked out, I'd just pecked him on the lips and he screamed and said he was gonna throw up. I immediately burst into tears, I'm always a miserable drunk, and it really sucks. I ran out the apartment and ended up on the roof, I would have jumped… if Tai hadn't been there. He grabbed me and kissed me, while I was still standing on the very edge of the roof. I always think of that kiss as our first kiss.

I looked up at Tai, tears in my eyes, I hate being so emotional, usually I can hide it but Tai always says things or does things that make me lose control, whether in anger or sadness. But he just smiled at me, and ran his fingers through my hair, I'm sighed happily and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Remember the first time you let me touch your hair?" I buried my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Umhumm." We'd just had a huge 'Lover's spat' as Sora so dearly termed them. Tai had been shouting at me for not letting him kiss me in public. I can't even remember what it was I said, or what Tai said but suddenly he'd pinned me on the floor, and we were kissing. He knew just how touchy I was when it came to my hair, but he still did it, I can remember the exact feel of those slender fingers running through my hair. of course it was so unexpected that I totally freaked and shoved him off me, slapped him and ran out the apartment.

It took ages before I would even look at Tai let alone talk to him. All my friends hated me in that time and I got really depressed, until I tried to take my own life… again. But Tai had chosen that day to come over and apologise, and in doing so he saved me again. He hugged me and promised he'd never do anything to hurt me again, I let him run his fingers through my hair that day. It seems that whenever something stupid happens between Tai and me I always end up trying to kill myself admittedly the first time I was drunk out of my skull, but still… you know…

"Remember the first time we did… it."

"Yea." I whispered blushing furiously. Now that I will never forget, lets just say it was the best birthday present ever. Tai laughed at my bright red face, before leaning over and kissing the very tip of my nose.

"Remember the first time I kissed you in public?" I glared at him. I hated him for that one. It was the end of our final year at school, the last frikkin day in fact. We were all standing up, those of us who were leaving, Tai walked over to me and kissed me. In front of the whole school, including Tk and Kari. it was the most embarrassing thing ever, I turned red and ran out of school, and I know that all the others had a go at Tai for being an insensitive jerk but it didn't make me feel better about it.

"I guess you do remember that, huh?" Tai asked, looking slightly worried about the fact that I wasn't blinking at him. "Okkkayyy…" he gave me his trademark lopsided grin, in the hope that I wouldn't get too pissed at him. I rested my head back on his shoulder and Tai took this as a sign to continue dredging up old memories.

"Remember the first time I proposed?" I froze, scared of what he might say or do. Proposed? Could he… no he's just kidding, just messing around, just being Tai. Tai chuckled softly and unwrapped my arms from around him waist. I watched with a sort of fascinated horror as Tai got down on one knee. My blood pounded in my ears and I could feel my heart beating a thousand times a minute. He took out a small box and opened it, inside was a beautiful while gold ring, with a single blue stone in the centre.

"Ishida Yamato will you marry me? Will you be my life partner, Yama?" I didn't have to think about it.

"Yes. Oh gods yes Tai." He took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto my ring finger. Tai took my hand and drew me into the most breath-taking kiss I have ever had. His tongue slipped into my mouth, tasting teasing.

"…" I started to speak but Tai swept me off my feet, taking me by surprise. He carries me into our shared room. I tried to say something again but my boyfri… fiancé placed to slender fingers over my lips.

"Let me do this."

"I love you so much Tai." And that's the last thing I said for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, fluff, fluff, fluff. Happy two-year WEDDING anniversary for Thursday just gone! And yes it's a frikkin WEDDING! I love you too. 


End file.
